Sunglasses, eyeshields, and other eyewear have long been used for skiing and for other activities where eye protection is desired. Some sunglasses, eyeshields and other eyewear are made with detachable lenses to allow damaged lenses to be replaced and to allow the wearer to choose from among different colored lenses depending upon outside conditions. With some designs, however, the removal and replacement of lenses is unsatisfactory, such as when the frames are unduly rigid or have become misshapen and no longer mate accurately with the lenses to be inserted.
Moreover, prescription lenses are typically not designed to fit eyeshields. Persons desiring to wear eyeshields who regularly wear prescription eyeglasses often must wear their prescription eyeglasses underneath the eyeshields. Although some eyeshields provide sufficient room for prescription eyeglasses, wearing prescription eyeglasses under eyeshields can be uncomfortable due to pressure placed by the eyeshields or eyeshield straps on the ear piece of the prescription eyeglasses.
Other eyeshields do not satisfactorily provide for ventilation between the lens and the frame due to the method of attachment of the lens to the frame. When ventilation is lacking, eyeshields can fog, impairing the wearer's vision and endangering the wearer and others.
Eyeshields are often secured to the wearer by a strap which wraps around the back of the head of the wearer and which is attached to the sides of the eyeshield frame. This configuration can be uncomfortable for some wearers when the attitude of the strap causes the strap to be aligned over a bulky part of the wearer's headwear or hairstyle, such as when the wearer's hair is braided or tied in a bun. In such cases, the eyeshield must be angled uncomfortably on the wearer's face to align the strap above or below such obstructions.